


(Kind of) Bonding

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Date, Fluff, Multi, Things Don't Go As Planned, alec is happy just being there, clary doesn't get what happens, fancy dinner, friendship bonding, kind of, magnus and izzy are bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Magnus, Alec, Clary and Izzy go out on a double date. Things don't go as planned for Alec and Clary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt thingy! Sorry for posting two things on the same day but yeah, I don't want to forget to do it! If you have any prompt ideas send them on my ask and I will definitely write them! (although you will need a tumblr account bc I closed anons!)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Where are they? It’s been twenty minutes,” Clary said and looked around, her hand holding Izzy’s tight.

“I don’t know. This is strange, Magnus is usually on time,” Izzy paused to look around too. Clary wondered how Isabelle managed to swing her head around with such violence without ruining the perfect waves of her hair. “Alright, I’m gonna call Alec.”

Izzy let go of Clary’s hand to look for her phone. Clary used this moment to stare at her girlfriend, pure glory in a tight blue dress and black stilettos. Maybe Alec was right when he said that Clary wasn’t exactly Izzy’s type. For starters, she was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a blue leather jacket (at Izzy’s request, because she wanted to match).

Just when Isabelle was about to dial, a voice called for them.

“We’re here!” both turned around to find Magnus and Alec approaching them, a little bit out of breath. The one that called was Alec.

“We are terribly sorry for being late, ladies. Someone here took a lot to choose an outfit,” Magnus said, side-eyeing Alec who scoffed loudly. Magnus was looking as great as always, but Alec’s outfit seemed a little bit out of place, as if he put it on in a rush.

“Are you sure that’s what held you guys up?” Isabelle lifted an eyebrow in Alec’s direction, making her brother blush wildly.

“I wish that was the case, Isabelle,” Magnus admitted and Alec sent his way a glare.

“Anyways, let’s get in. Izzy barely convinced the host to move the time of our reservation,” Clary said hanging on Izzy’s arm.

They walked into the restaurant, a very little and private place with dim yellow lights and a very vintage-like decoration. Yellow Christmas lights hang from the ceiling and some of the walls and in every table, at its center, a vase with white roses on them. The restaurant was picked by both Magnus and Isabelle, in one of their many reunions.

“Reservations?” The tall host asked them. His skin was dark, and his hair carefully pulled back with hair product. He asked the question more out of duty than anything else, since he already recognized Izzy.

“Isabelle Lightwood. I have a table for four.”

The host pretended to look on his list. “That is correct. If you and your friends will follow me, Miss Lightwood?”

With a hand gesture, he invited them to follow him. They moved around between tables and diners until they reached the back of the room to a table behind a patterned screen with four chairs and a white tablecloth.

Once they were all sitting -Magnus and Alec facing each other, Izzy by Magnus’ side facing Clary; the host stood there, a forced smile on his face.

“A waiter would be here to take your orders soon. Enjoy your night.” And then he was gone, his shoulders relaxing when he was out of sight. There was something weird about these clients, he thought. Some kind of strange aura surrounding them.

“This place is even prettier in real life, isn’t it?” Izzy asked, her attention completely on Magnus.

“It is, dear. The pictures can’t compare,” Magnus agreed with his eyes already eyeing the atmosphere. “Maybe Alexander is a little underdressed but I suppose your handsome host doesn’t mind.”

“Izzy paid him a little extra so he wouldn’t say anything,” Clary added remembering how offended the host looked. “Or maybe he was scared, I guess I wouldn’t know.”

“Call me over cautious, but I feel like he can see more than he should,” Alec had a big grumpy face, as always.

“You think he has the sight?” Izzy was now interest in the host, apparently.

“It’s true he looked at us in a suspicious way. If he does, I guess we won’t find out tonight,” Magnus seemed happy with that. He was tired of demons coming to annoy them on every date they had.

A waiter arrived minutes later when they were talking about vague things. It was Alec’s policy to keep any shadow world related subject vague so anyone eavesdropping could misunderstand it as some movie talk or anything as mundane as that. The waiter was obviously unimpressed to hear about demons, because he didn’t even bat an eye at them.

After taking their orders (Magnus and Izzy’s being the quite complicated ones), he went away not before leaving glasses of water for everyone.

“Whose idea was this?” Alec was holding Magnus’ hand over the table shamelessly, and Izzy pretended not to notice.

“Mine, of course. Magnus wasn’t even sure you will agree,” Izzy sent a questioning look to Magnus, and he laughed.

“What can I say? I can be quite _persuasive_ when I want to.”

That statement seemed to annoy Alec. Clary giggled a little, obviously getting what kind of deal Magnus did with Alec to convince him of going on a double date with his little sister and her girlfriend.

“It’s _not_ funny, Fray,” Alec grunted, glaring at Clary.

She was starting to regret sitting by his side and not by Magnus’. But it was already too late, she wasn’t going to ask for changing seats, and she definitely couldn’t escape into another conversation, because Magnus and Izzy were too distracted talking to one another, as if Alec and Clary weren’t sitting just there.

Alec didn’t seem bothered. He was playing with Magnus’ fingers as if being ignored wasn’t such a big deal. But for Clary it was weird, not being the center of Izzy’s attention as it always was when they went out.

Albeit shyly, Clary poked Alec’s shoulder to call his attention. He looked down at her, his face remaining impassive and unimpressed.

“Aren’t you bothered that he’s ignoring you?” Clary whispered, but it seemed like she could scream and they will still not hear her.

That made Alec smile fondly in Magnus’ direction.

“He’s not ignoring me, believe me.”

In that moment she noticed that Magnus was drawing circles in Alec’s hand and also, she didn’t need to look down to realize that Magnus was probably caressing Alec’s calf with his foot.

The waiter arrived again, this time with red wine and some glasses.

Magnus made a cheesy and funny toast to which everyone laughed, and the night continued like that, Magnus and Izzy speaking to each other and sometimes acknowledging who was sitting in front of them.

Clary maybe didn’t have the date she was promised, but at least she bonded with Alec.

“Oh gosh, I’m so gay for this,” Alec said in one of occasion as an answer to one of Clary’s comments.

Well, they were _kind of_ bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> That didn't go the way you expected, I know. Haha. Anyways, remember about my tumblr ;) ([@Mattlightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com))!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
